


Shadows Will Scream That I'm Alone

by Im_FallingInLove2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Betrayal, Bodygaurd Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dead Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I also made up his last name lol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, It was very uncreative cri, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Loneliness, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Romance, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Supportive TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Theseus Is Tommy's real name in this, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_FallingInLove2/pseuds/Im_FallingInLove2
Summary: Tommy is left to take care of a dying kingdom.His mind losing control as the cursed crown whispers to him and urging him to hurt everyone. His family is gone, his friends worry over him but were pushed away, the people of the kingdom dislike him.And now, he's all alone.Or is he?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	1. A Great Migraine

* * *

<< { 👑 } >>

  
He was exhausted, to put it simply.

Tommy has been doing paperwork for hours, woken up too early before sunrise and instantly attached himself to the stacks of papers that sat on his wooden desk.

His arms hurt and his fingers ache whenever he moves them even the slightest, being the side effects from being forced into the same position for hours on end.

His back hurts from slouching over his desk for hours and his eyebags grew darker than before.

His tall figure was probably going to be even more intimidating to the town people now that he looks more dead than before.

They didn't particularly like him very much depsite him being the new king.

They either held no respect for him due to his young age, or they fear that he's going to be a bloodlust king like his brother.

The maids and butlers that lived in the castle with him didn't seem to mind him at least. A few still feared him but didn't cower as much as when he first got here.

They probably learned that he wouldn't hurt them, too tired to and didn't care that much about violence like his older brother did.

He didn't understand what they expect him to do, he doesn't exactly have the strength to physically hurt anyone. Tommy was tall but also skinny and a bit weak, he's not gonna lie about that.

He's not proud of his appearance, but he can't do anything about it.

He's just too busy.

He skipped breakfast, giving the eggs and ham to one of his hell hounds earlier, doing the same with his dinner later on.

After Tommy started doing all the paperwork and started to worry more and more about the kingdom's fate everyday, the stress on his shoulders grew and his appetite decreased.

His maids and bulters always spare him pity glances as he passes or when they deliver his food.

They each let out a sad sigh and softly shake their head as they go on about their day, feeling remorse for the young king and worrying for his health.

Despite them working in the castle longer than him, they worry less for their kingdom's future and more for their lonely king's own.

He let out a long sigh, running a scarred hand through his blonde hair, wincing at the ache in his elbows and hands.

He looks to the side of him at the tall and narrow windows, seeing the faint daylight outside long gone and replaced with deep blue hue from behind the white sheer curtains.

His shoulders drop in disappointment that was held mostly towards himself, cursing quietly as he gets a glance at the grandfather clock across the room.

It was already late, perhaps past 12 o'clock now, so he has to go to bed. And as much as his body craves it, he doesn't want this lonely cycle of his daily life to continue.

Every day of was the same; wake up, skip breakfast, work, work, work, skip dinner, work, then sleep, repeat.

But it was too late to do anything.

His gaurds doesn't let him go outside past 8pm and he has nothing else to do inside, his mind too fuzzy to read a book and his body hurts to walk.

If Phil or Wilbur was here, they would be scolding him for staying up past 10 and not getting enough sleep while Techno makes fun of him from the doorway.

He stands up from his chair and pauses, his darkening baby blue eyes holding a look of nostalgia at the thought of his family.

It hasn't been that long, only around two years now since he has been left behind by them.

_(Despite his father laying in the other room asleep, Phil has fallen ill with a horrible cold and he knows he doesn't have much longer left.)_

_(Even so, it wouldn't make much of a difference.)_

_(Tommy lost his father on the day of Wilbur's death, his real dad losing himself in the deep and depressing dept of anger and avoidance.)_

Has it really been that long though?

Tommy can't really remember much, the days have blended into each other and he's _so tired.._

He lets out a shaky breathe as he felt his throat tighten as an old memory of Wilbur laughing at something stupid he said appears in his mind.

He misses the sound of his laughter so much.

It's so quiet here without his comforting presence..

It's been four years since Wilbur's death and Tommy still hasn't moved on.

_He just couldn't._

Wilbur's death being the start of his family leaving him behind and passing on, their souls drifting onto another life while Tommy's own withers alone in grief.

The precious memory of hud brother suddenly is replaced with the look of insanity and a smudge of blood on his cheek, his laugh turning violent and filled with corruption.

_No, no, no, no.... not again- not again- he can't lose him again, please no-.._

Tommy widens his eyes and blinks away the tears quickly, not having the energy to cry over someone being long gone.

Someone who've hurt him so much and made him dread the sound of explosions and fireworks, but also being the same person who he still loves.

Who he still misses.

"Just go to sleep.. please..." Tommy whispers to himself, turning off the lamp on the table and turning away, not sparing a glance at the picture of his family next to it.

He sluggishly walked over to the huge and passed the fancy mirror on the wall next to his queen sized bed, pausing as he sees his reflection at the side of his eye.

He turns his head to see himself, instantly regretting the decision as he sees what he's become in the mirror.

_He couldn't even recognise himself..._

His light blonde hair messy as always but longer, not long enough to be put in a braid like his older brother, Techno's, was, but to a point where it went past his shoulders and he had to put it in a ponytail.

Tommy's eyes were no longer his normal blue color and instead a darker and duller blue that made his stomach twist, (and it wasn't only due to not eating) a shadow from his bangs overcasting any other light left.

His pale face held barely any baby fat after maturing forcefully over the years, and the old battle scars across his cheeks didn't even help him try to recognize the 'TommyInnit' he was just a little over three years ago.

He wore the fancy clothes of a prince, not having the will power to put on the king's clothing that he stored away in the hall of fame next to where Technoblade's stone statue stood.

He couldn't put it on, the clothes not only being uncomfortable for him to wear, but it was also his brothers and he didn't want to take that away from him even if he was gone.

Nobody forced him to thankfully.

But the maids did have to force him to wear the same crown Techno wore so proudly just a few years ago before his fall.

Tommy wasn't wearing the dreadful crown as of now, having the relief of the weight off of his head and on a silky red pillow under a heavy glass barrier in his room.

The stupid crown made his head hurt more than it already did every time he puts it on, it always felt like it was draining his energy to live off of.

The voices that came with it didn't help the aching migraine in his head when he does put it on.

They would whisper creepy and bloodthirsty things to him and would worsen when he's around a group of people.

They demanded blood, demanded him to take out his sharp sword and slice each and every one of the people he's with until there's blood on his clothes.

When Tommy couldn't take it anymore, he would leave immediately without a second thought and gave a quick excuse of having things to do.

He would quickly walk his way to wear Technobalde's memorial is, that being it's own huge room that was pure white, decorated with pictures of Techno and had his things that were valuable to him.

Tommy would take off the golden and red crown that now belonged to him, looking up at the stone statue with a sad and tired look, dropping to his knees and let his tears finally fall.

He whipped them away before they could fall on the ground though, he knew Techno would be upset if he got his 'room' dirty.

The whispers faded away.

And he was alone once more.

It was quiet.

_"I don't know how you did it, Techno..."_

Tommy would whisper with a shaky voice, holding the crown tightly with one arm as the other whipes his tears away.

Tommy would then spend a couple hours there.

Cause even though the room was made for his older brother's death, the one who was once their king, he felt comfort in only this room.

Just either sitting on the floor in front of Technobalde's statue and grieve silently, or looking out the red velvet curtains, watching his town live their lives miserably in the cold snow.

Tommy knew his kingdom would one day fall to dust, as for it's protectors and royalty has already turned to dust and driven to insanity, leaving only Tommy left.

But Tommy was only 19, he was barely classified as an adult, and he didn't have the right mindset and ability to take care of the ruins of the kingdom all by himself.

He wanted to let go so badly, to join his brothers (and eventually his father too) in where ever they are-- as long as he's with them again, he doesn't care.

He wants to let go of this place and move on with his life without worrying over people who feared or despised him.

People that didn't even care about him.

He wants to see his friends again without having awkwardness between them or them trying to make him talk about all his struggles.

He didn't want to talk about them, he didn't want to think about them anymore.

Tommy just wanted them gone and to be happy again.

He wanted to see Philza again without feeling guilty for not being successful like his brothers and without being scared to face his own father again.

But he can't.

He just can't.

Though Tommy was forced to become king for this cold and fearful kingdom, he didn't want to let anyone else down.

He already let his family down, his friends down..

And most importantly, he let himself down.

He didn't have the heart to do that to even a kingdom whose fate was destined to be destroyed.

_He just couldn't._


	2. I Still Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks about the past, then receives a letter from Dream and thinks if he's finally found a way out of his misery.
> 
> (I projected a bit at the end lol sorry BUT HEY, AT LEAST I GAVE YA'LL A CHAPTER FINALLY!!)

<< { 👑 } >>

He doesn't go out as much as he used to anymore.

Tommy forced himself everyday to work on the practically endless paperwork and read through the letters that was sent from other kingdoms and countries.

Don't get him wrong, he yearned to go outside and have adventures out in the forests and run through the pretty valleys like how he used to do.

But he's older now, 19 and too busy with his duty as king to do such silly things.

His friends try and get him to take breaks, even sometimes the maids and butlers as well, but he always denied or ignored them.

Why can't they understand that there's no time for slacking off?

He remembers his friends and family always tell him not to slack off when it came to important stuff before he became king, so what's the difference now?

He's just doing what they said, he's not 'slacking off' or taking any 'breaks' until he gets the job done.

Even if this job hurts his hands, makes his brain hurt, and his eyebags darker, and make him, well.. _less himself_..

He doesn't care.

He's not giving up.

He can't give up just yet, he still had so much more paperwork and letters left to read!

No one else is going to do it for him, so he has to do it himself.

Even if it tears him apart.

Even if he loses track of time.

Even if he can't even recognize himself anymore.

Tommy shook his head, scratching at his eyebrow and picking up the next letter to read.

It's only been a few hours since he had woken up and got to work, and his headache is starting to come back and his thoughts are already making him miserable.

It wasn't only his own thoughts that made him miserable, it was also this lonely and cold castle, but he wouldn't admit it.

Tommy examines the perfectly sealed letter, recognizing the wax stamp's design almost instantly.

The perfectly circled smiley face greets him, being a dark and rare rich color of forest green.

Ah, he remembers seeing the same exact sealed stamp years ago on a letter that was brought to Wilbur when the first few wars of L'manburg had started.

_(It's been so long since he's even thought about_ _L'manburg_ _, only ever thinking of it on the coldest and loneliest of nights. It felt so foreign to whisper the name of the country, almost as if it was the name of something evil and forbidden.)_

After Wilbur had opened it anxiously and read it, he had rushed Tommy out the library and into the training grounds.

He said it was from Dream, saying he wants white flags waving in the wind in surrender the next time he 'visits' L'manburg.

Wilbur had forced him and the other soldiers to train harder and form more strategies to take down Dream and gain L'manburg the freedom it deserves.

Tommy almost forgotten about his old country, where he had traveled to before he became king and when he was just 15.

Luckily it wasn't that far away from his kingdom, the Antarctic Empire, so it didn't take any longer than two days to get here.

He left two years ago, came back to his homeland after hearing word that Technoblade has died from a successful assassination.

Tommy and the others just couldn't believe it, and he knew he had to go back home.

_(And when he wasn't greeted with the sight of_ _Technoblade_ _sitting on his comfy red chair while reading a book in front of the fireplace in his room, he fell to his knees and mourned the death of his last remaining brother.)_

And a few months later after barely even preparing Tommy for being king, Philza had fallen sick.

Tommy remembers that his dear friend Tubbo was president last time he checked, but that was a while back and Tubbo had once told him that he didn't plan on still being president for any time soon.

Oh, how he missed Tubbo..

It's been so long. He couldn't believe it's already been two years since he last seen him.

The last time they've spoken was just filled with tears and hopeful promises, since it was the day after Tommy had left L'manburg and settled into the kingdom's castle.

Tubbo had occupied with him on his own horse, he wanted to see the land that had raised him and Tommy. He also didn't want to leave him so soon and spend just another moment with him before wishing Tommy goodbye.

They gave each other a tight hug that the blonde would always remember and yearn to have again, knowing that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long while.

He remembers waving Tubbo goodbye one last time when the older brunette had to leave, standing upon the gate that separates him and the outside land of Arctic Empire.

When the gate had shut closed in his face, Tommy can still recall the sudden feeling of doubt and fear that added onto his sadness.

He didn't want to leave Tubbo and the others behind, but he had to take care of a kingdom now that his brothers are gone.

He wished he had called out to Tubbo before had disappeared from sight, rushing over to him and begging him to take him back with him.

But he couldn't. And he didn't.

Oh, he's getting side tracked again..

Tommy began to grow nervous, unprepared and unsure for what or why Dream had sent him a letter and of he should even open it.

He opened it slowly, hands slightly shaking, and for a moment he felt like Wilbur opening the same very letter that was the official start of his world turning upside down all those years ago.

He takes out the letter, scanning it without reading it first and seeing familiar cursive writing, and a signature at the bottom that confirms it's from Dream.

Finally, he begins to read the mysterious letter.

**_'_ ** **_Dear Tommy Iceberg,_**

**_Or perhaps I should say; Dear King Theseus Iceberg?'_ **

He's already gritting his teeth and frowning his brows in anger, knowing that Dream knows full well that Tommy didn't like to be called by his real name and last name.

He never listens of course, and chooses to taunt him with it instead. It just gives him another reason as of why he doesn't like his name.

Tommy didn't understand why Philza had to have given his kids a such cliche last name, he would've been fine with Minecraft instead!

**'** **_Anyway, I am writing this because I've gotten word from a little bird of mine that you've been throned as king. It's quite impressive that a young man like yourself has last this long, but I'm sure you've managed fine.'_**

**_'Pardon me, I'm getting off topic here.'_**

_**'Around every two years I host a ball, everyone knows that. And despite the harsh cold winter where you live at, it seems like the perfect year has finally arrived!'**_

_**'My, my, where has the time go?'** _

He wonders the same thing.

_**'This is a personal letter invite sent by yours truly, me! You, King Theseus Iceberg, are personally invited, and strongly suggested, to attend the ball by the Dream King himself!'**_

_**'It is required to wear** _ **_a mask that matches with your choice of clothing and bring along a plus one with you, this is going to be a masquerade ball! Exciting, isn't it?'_**

**_'The ball will last for four hours, I want to catch up with my old friends after all. Show up at 7:00 PM, the ball ends at 12:00.'_**

**_'I hope to see you there, Tommy.. It's been a while, hasn't it?'_ **

**_'Sincerely, Dream :)'_ **

Tommy let's out a shaky breath, putting the letter down with shaky hands. He shuts his eyes tight, running his scarred hands over his eyes with frustration.

What is he going to do?

The tall blonde glances over to the cold crown that rests on a pillow across the room. He didn't want to put that thing on, but every king and queen has to whenever they leave the comfort of their room.

But he has to, who knows what Dream would do if he doesn't show up to the masquerade ball. Plus..

Tommy drags his eyes over to the picture frame that was over his bed.

He had put that there the first day he came back, claiming this room instead of his old one since he just couldn't stand sleeping in that one.

It had a lot of family pictures that includes Wilbur and his old friends. _(But it didn't bring back the good memories he wished it did. It instead made him sad and nauseous to look at them.)_

The picture frame held an old picture of him and Tubbo, both giggling over something and sitting at their bench. Tommy remembers receiving the picture from Fundy, who was going around and taking pictures of everyone for memories.

_(He misses Fundy too.. If only he had been a good uncle to him..)_

Dream had mentioned in the letter that he could bring a plus one with him..

Tommy heard footsteps coming down the hall, turning to the doorway to see a middle aged women who was a maid of his holding a tray with a soft smile. It must be breakfast.

He gives her a nod of greeting before turning back to look at the framed photo. Even if it's been years since he's talked to Tubbo, he's sure he could do this.

He can take this as a chance to redeem himself and start talking to Tubbo again.

_(Redeem himself from what? Tommy didn't do anything wrong, but Tommy couldn't stop blaming himself for leaving behind his country and friends for this cold kingdom)_

Maybe this can be his chance at becoming the strong and passionate boy he used to be, a chance of restarting and moving on.

It was only wishful thinking, but Tommy was desperate to escape this prison of a kingdom and be happy again.

He missed his old self, his old friends, his old country, his old _family._

He wants to see Tubbo again.

She placed the tray on an empty spot on his desk, pausing when she notices the nervous but determined expression on his face.

Her eyes lit up, it's been so long since anyone in the kingdom has seen that spark. It had been put out a long time ago and lost it's fire the week after Tommy had moved back home.

Everyone that had been working for Philza when he was king for years and watched as his kids grew up missed the old and confident Tommy.

Now all they can do is watch as the boy they grew to love like Phil did, be torn apart by his own nation and himself in the dark tunnel of depression he was dragged into.

"Mr. Tommy?" The elder woman asks, hope starting to spark in her heart when she sees the small smile forming on the younger boy's face.

Finally, Tommy looks her way, the nostalgic and hopeful smile on his face making her put a hand to her heart.

"Clara, could you give me an empty paper and envelope? I'm going to write Tubbo," He says, his voice softer than anyone's ever remembered and she catches a glimpse of a small tear at the corner of his eye.

Clara, the elder maid, nods her head with a kind smile of her own. "Of course, Tommy."

She begins to leave, but pauses at the doorway and looking back at him. She gazes at the young king's soft reminiscing face as he stares at the picture of his childhood friend Tubbo.

_'It's good to have you back, Theseus..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You actually think I'm gonna let him be happy for once in this fanfic?? HAHA JUST YOU WAIT!


End file.
